


nice receive!

by castlevania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK SAVE MY GAY ASS, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlevania/pseuds/castlevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball was your passion and having the best teammates you could hope for was a lucky bonus. You just happened to care for one more than the others…</p>
<p>[various x male!reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tetsurou kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI this is kind of. Revamped from when I posted it on quotev. Well kinda... Maybe. Not really lmao

The high-pitched squeaking of shoes against the gym floor is a familiar sound to your ears, one that you now find comfort in whenever you find yourself in a tough position in life. Today was one of those times, it seemed. You'd stayed after practice with the intent of honing your serve for only a little while longer. However, it's an hour and a half later and, even with a sore hand and a heaving chest, you find yourself ready to spike another ball. Completely disregarding the red, burning skin of your palm, you prepare to throw the ball up in the air once more when a hand shoots out and latches onto your wrist. “Any more and your hand will fall off.” You don’t even have to look up to see who it is; the natural teasing lilt in his voice and roughness of his hands is enough of a hint.

“Come on,” Kuroo tugs you towards the locker room, taking obvious care to not touch your throbbing hand.

“What are you doing here?” you finally ask after he instructs you sit down while he rummages through the coach’s office for gauze.

“Well, I’m Captain of the volleyball team, for one,” he goads over his shoulder, sighing once he sees your distant expression. "The last time you were in ‘a mood’ you sprained your wrist and weren’t allowed on court for a month," he explains, sitting on the bench beside you, his long legs both on either side of the wooden seat. You avoid looking at him, flinching when he grabs your hand. He mumbles an apology, applying the disinfectant and gauze gently, making sure to refrain from hurting you.

His presence in front of you is warm, familiar, but it makes you uncomfortable all the same. Your lips part as your mind fumbles to form a coherent sentence, hopelessly distracted by his furrowed brow and faint frown. “I’m--” you cough in mild embarrassment “--sorry.” He ruffles your hair affectionately, gazing at you with a fond glint in his eyes.

“You don't have to apologize,” he assures you, dominant hand still holding yours loosely. “I just wish you'd have more consideration for your well-being.” There’s a rush of heat to your cheeks, signalling how flustered you really were over his words.

He stands to throw the trash away but you use your uninjured hand to pull him back onto the bench. Your hand still holds his even after he’s settled back onto the bench, eyes looking everywhere but at him. “The reason I was practicing was because I had to clear my mind,” you tell him, finally meeting his gaze. 

Your fingers tighten around his and you make a split-second decision, nervously pressing your lips against his. Quickly recoiling back from his face, you can feel your face flush with embarrassment even though you were the one to actually execute the action. You exhale shakily while shutting your eyes tight, wishing that the ground would suddenly spring into life and swallow you.

It's only when Kuroo's fingers tip your chin up gently that you realize he hasn't left yet. His thumb traces small, soothing patterns into the side of your face. His breath fans across your face and you eventually work up the courage to open your eyes once again. There's a small, goofy grin on his face. His expression prompts your tense body into relaxing and reciprocating the smile. He leans his forehead against yours, eyes fluttering shut. He wraps his arms around you and tugs you closer to him; you can practically feel the adoration and happiness emanating off his being.

"If that's what had you so worked up," he starts, breath fanning over the chapped skin of your lips, "Then maybe I should have made a move sooner." This time, he's the one that takes the initiative and presses his mouth against yours. The kiss itself is clumsy and average at best, but the emotions conveyed through it are what really take your breath away. In a single moment, you swear you can feel everything he had been feeling at the moment: his worry, his regret for not doing this sooner and the warm feeling he gets when he's around you. Neither of you are sure if it's love yet, but you hope you'll both stay together long enough for you to find out.


	2. iwaizumi hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABY MY HECKING BOYFRIEND THE LIGHT.OF MY.LIFE

You've been staring at him for a while now; you wonder if he's noticed? The furious blush crawling up his neck to the tip of his ears is a telltale sign that he has. He tries to ignore the shit-eating grin pulling at your lips while you gaze at him, thinking to himself begrudgingly that maybe you've been spending too much time with Oikawa because you've recently taken a liking to teasing him out of his mind.

“Hey,” you call out to him finally, dropping your pencil on the table that separates the both of you. He glances up fleetingly with a hum and tries to act nonchalant as he returns to doing his homework. You note to yourself that he's been on the same problem for a few minutes now, smile stretching even wider. “Let’s go on a date.” he splutters before you, fumbling around with the writing utensil in his hand before staring at you in embarrassment. Goddammit, he was totally right about the Oikawa thing.

“What the hell?” he stutters, cool hands reaching up to rest on his hot cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. He looks away, abashed that you-- god, fuck. He shouldn't have glanced back at you; now you were quirking an eyebrow at him and tilting your head in confusion, lips forming a pout and he suddenly loses his train of thought. “I--you--hng,” he groans, face dropping into his hands as he flounders for the right words to say.

“When Tooru said you'd get embarrassed, I didn't think he meant this bad,” you whine, elbow resting on the table and cheek in hand as you gaze at him with a fond, yet amused look in your eyes. He flings his pencil at you (which you catch seamlessly with your free hand), flustered. “So, is that a yes?”

Fuck, of _course_ it was.


	3. bokuto koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABY

"[Name]~!" Bokuto calls out to you from his position across the court with an enthusiastic wave of his hand and a beaming grin. You laugh at his behavior, reminiscing on how he resembles a puppy that hasn't seen its owner in a week. Returning his gesture with a lazy flick of the wrist, you take your place beside Akaashi, waiting for the other team to serve.

"I need a kiss for motivation," he says, suddenly beside you. You nearly jump out of your skin once he throws his arm around you, flushing once Akaashi snorts beside you.

"Bokuto," you exclaim, pulling away from him to dive towards the ball heading in your direction, huffing triumphantly once it bounces off your wrist instead of the floor. "We're in the middle of a game." You wipe sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand, heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Which is why I need more motivation," he cries out, grasping onto your forearm gently.

"No," you refuse, ignoring the despair-stricken look in his eyes. He collapses onto the floor with a dramatic pout, arms circling around your legs. "Stop that," you demand. "This might just be a practice match but you still need to take it seriously." The chastising tone of voice you use has him tightening his grip around your legs.

"Oh, no! Now, you're mad at me," he weeps while digging his face into one of your thighs, eliciting an embarrassed splutter from you.

"Bokuto, god _damn_ it," you curse under your breathe, hoisting his limp and whimpering form up with one form. You daintily press a kiss to his cheek before pushing his form away, directing your gaze back to the net, faint blush dusting your cheeks. "Don't pull that shit again."

"Ah! Even your mean words re-energize me!"


	4. oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa more like the literal bane (love) of my existence (life)

It's not the feeling of his arms wrapping around you, or his breath brushing softly against the back of your ear, and not even the teasing pinch he gives to your butt that jostles you from sleep. Instead, it’s the warm rays of yellow sunshine that leak through your blinds and the quiet cacophony of birds chirping that invades the silence of your room that lead you slowly, by the hand, into consciousness.

Oikawa mumbles something in your ear, something you don't hear but rather feel against your back as he speaks, his voice a low and deep rumble in his chest. “Good morning,” he sighs, face digging into your hair.

“G’morn,” you reply, too lazy and too inebriated from sleep to fully enunciate the words.

“How’d you sleep?” The question is gentle, airy, wispy, like he's afraid to raise his voice and disturb the peaceful atmosphere that's settled over the room. You hum, shifting in his arms to face him. There's a minutely goofy, dozy grin on his face that has your heart aflutter.

“Well,” you response under your breath, pressing a dainty kiss on his jawline. One of your hands comes to rest upon his cheek. “Still tired, though.”

He laughs, a saccharine sound that enamors you just the slightest bit more with the man before you. His left hand lays over yours, bringing your palm to his lips and pressing a kiss into it. “You're so lazy,” he teases, tilting your chin up with his index finger so he can meet your eyes.

“One of my many redeeming qualities,” you muse, brushing your lips against his lethargically. Crinkling your nose after you pull away, you take his face between a calloused hand, squishing his cheeks together. “You have morning breath.”

“You do, too,” he accuses, face settled into a moue. “I was just nice enough to not mention it!” You snort, dominant hand reaching up to cover your mouth in embarrassment at the sound.

An amused retort of "You? Nice?" slips past your lips. Brown tresses of his hair slip past his ears and frame his sleepy face as he sits up to gaze at you clearly.

"I'm nice," he declares, huffing at your remark.

"Yeah, and I'm straight," you titter. "Don't worry, you're nice-looking. That makes up for something, I guess." He scrunches his nose down at you in amusement, lips slanting into a smirk.

"I bet you use that line on all the pretty boys, huh?" he teases.

"Nah," you pat his head affectionately. "Just you."


	5. akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which akaashi appreciates dogs more than most people... except you, of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur dogs name is inu which literally means dog in japanese because im too lazy to look up any actual dog names also did u know dachshunds are super popular in japan... i love it

He opens the door to the gym, with a tired heave, the cool blast of air providing him with a short reprieve to the sweltering heat outside, exacerbated by his own body temperature; he, honestly, can't believe he made it through the entirety of the school day with a pounding headache and 101 degree fever. Before he can enter the air conditioned room, however, a bundle of fur shoots in between his legs and through the door. 

"Ah," he sighs, crouching down to the height of the small animal with an outstretched hand. The small dachshund wiggles excitedly at the attention, practically leaping into his touch. There's a minuscule smile on his face as he calls out your name in a hoarse voice, blinking down at the dog once more before glancing back up at you. "Isn't this your pet?"

"What?" you huff, tossing the ball to someone else and snatching your towel from atop your duffel bag as you work your way towards Akaashi. "God, not again," you sigh, slapping a hand to your forehead in exasperation at the sight of your year-old puppy wagging its tail up at you. Akaashi's index finger scratches behind its ears, a pleased expression on both his and the animal's countenance.

"Hey, you're late today," you realize, completely disregarding the pup.

"Yes," he retorts, standing up straight, much to the chagrin of the animal at his feet. "It seems I have a fever, so I came to inform the coach."

"But you still look good," you scratch at your cheek as you gaze at him intently. Realizing what you'd just said, you quickly amend your comment with a flustered "I mean--Fine, you still look fine!" He's amused by your reaction, the corner of his lip quirking up.

"I'll tell the coach you're sick, so if it's not too much of a bother, could you take Inu home for me?" you laugh awkwardly. "I mean, we are neighbors, after all!" Inu barks in agreement for him, drawing your attention towards the brown ball of fur. "You need a bodyguard, anyway."

He snorts quietly, agreeing to walk the dog home for you. You cheer in success, leaning over and hesitantly pressing soft kiss at the peak of his cheekbone. When you pull away, you can't tell if the flush on his face is from your sign of affection or his fever. "I'll stop by and check on you later to make sure you haven't died! Plus, Bokuto tells me my chicken soup is killer!"

"Not in a good way!" Bokuto yells from across the room, a grimace on his face.

"Oi, whatever!" you respond, shaking a fist at him. You turn back your attention to him with a wistful smile, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

He bows his head at you as a sign of acquiescence, eyes averted from yours in embarrassment. "Thank you. I look forward to it."


	6. sugawara koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was titled give suga some suga in my docs i hate myself? also does anyone have any requests...

“You really don't have to do this,” Sugawara assures you, lips pulled into a soft frown as he observes you fussing over him. 

Propping his injured foot onto a spare pillow and choosing to ignore his comment, you muse to yourself, “Hm… I wonder what I should cook?”

He calls out your name in a chastising tone, hands folded together neatly on his lap as he sits up to gaze at you sternly.

“Yeesh, calm down, Mother Hen,” you tease, finally meeting his eyes with an amused grin. “Let me pamper you for once. Alright?”

“Really, though, I’m fi-OUCH,” he cries, eyes tearing up in pain. 

“Definitely not fine,” you scold, turning your nose away from him snootily. He reaches over and rubs at his aching ankle with a pout. “Now, are you going to let me take care of you or not?” you question, holding your index finger and thumb up as a threat to pinch him again.

“Fine, fine,” he sighs, “I won't like it, though!”

“Okay, sure you won't,” you roll your eyes at him and lean over to press a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Ah,” he snaps his fingers together as if he's realized something important. “Does pampering mean I can have kisses and cuddles whenever I want?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes up at you. You huff in embarrassment, pushing the fringe collecting at your forehead away from your eyes with the palm of your hand. 

“I guess,” you acquiesce, flushing when he smiles wickedly at you.

“Okay, I want a kiss!” You press your lips against his lips, suddenly flustered. He was quick to turn the tables on you, you muse. His hand delve into your hair, a satisfied hum rumbling in his throat.

“Another one,” he sings when you pull away for air after the third consecutive kiss, lips pink and glistening from your previous sign of affection.

“Gah, another one?! How many more?”

“Until I'm satiated,” he demands, giggling once you squeeze his cheek in reprimand.

So typical of him to abuse his power.


	7. sawamura daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im literally at my wits end for motivation to write Fucc Depression Sox my dudez

“What did I tell you about staying up late to study?” Daichi accuses when you collapse into a desk beside him during lunch, eye bags accentuated by dark undertones and your tired simper.

You hum, “Mmmm, I don't know; something about how you'd kick my ass if I wasn't in peak performance for the practice match today.” You lean your head against his shoulder.

He exhales heavily, not refusing your fingers as they slide into his but also not encouraging the action. “What did you expect, Daichi? I'm failing chemistry,” you mumble, pressing a kiss against his cheek in an attempt to appease him.

He huffs, turning to gaze down at you in an accusatory manner, free hand reaching over to brush your messy bed head out of your face. “Maybe next time don't procrastinate,” he offers.

You titter, leaning into his warm touch with an amused smile. “You know that'll never happen; procrastination is a part of who I am.”

He rolls his eyes while you continue. “That was a pretty good mother hen thing you had going on. It reminded me of Suga for just a bit. Maybe he’s rubbing off on you.”

He laughs and you admire the gleeful crinkle of his eyes. “Don't worry, I'll make sure to punish you for it later.”

“Oh, kinky,” you tease, eyes twinkling.

“If you consider running twice the amount of everyone’s laps for a week at practice, I guess it is.”

You gasp in appallment. “Daichi~!”


End file.
